The Doctor, his Wife and the Tardis Console
by dschram
Summary: This is my extended ending to the "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe". Inspired by artwork by Saimain entitled "Next Stop: Everywhere" on Deviant Art dot com.


THE DOCTOR, HIS WIFE AND THE TARDIS CONSOLE

_**This is my extended ending to the "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe"**_

"There's a place set for you," states Rory.

In amazement the Doctor says, "But you didn't know I was coming. Why would you set me a place?"

"Because we always do. It's Christmas, you moron," replies Amy annoyingly as she heads back into the house.

"Come on," beckons Rory to the Doctor as he follows Amy.

The Doctor hesitates slightly before stepping over the threshold, then pauses and raises a hand to his face to wipe away some wetness. Happy tears, he chuckles to himself as he closes the door behind him.

"River?!" He exclaims with joy, "What? – I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Didn't see you last Christmas, surprised you even showed up."

"When did you last see me?"

"Calderon Beta", she replies, now he is really itching to embrace her.

"Ah, yes the tree and the stars and no reading that night." His hands begin to reach out towards her with lips twitching in anticipation.

He glances at Amy and Rory as if to ask permission but before he could say anything Amy quickly tells him, "Go ahead, snog your wife."

The word "go" was all it took as the two time travelers kissed with a scandalous level of intensity, their bodies pressed close.

"Ok that's enough!" implored Rory. "Save it for later."

"Hell-oH, Sweetie!" River says in a deep somewhat hushed suggestive tone.

"Someone has been looking at my Christmas list." The Doctor says looking in her eyes, a huge grin on his face. "My Family – together; come on." He says now looking at Amy and Rory as he invites his in-laws into a big group hug.

"My sentimental idiot," says River affectionately.

"Let's eat, before it gets cold and you can tell us all about your latest adventures," says Amy.

"Oh, looks like a scrumptious Christmas Dinner," says the Doctor.

They all sit down and start passing around various dishes of food.

"So how much have you two been seeing of each other?" asks Rory.

"Hard to say since we're in two different time streams. Actually I usually inquire and let the Tardis decide when and how often." He pauses looking at River. "She does like to look after her Child. Sometimes she takes us where I want to go, other times where we need to be, but it's always an exciting adventure." He replies as River nods her head in agreement.

They ate and laughed long into the evening as River and the Doctor told them of their latest adventures, being careful not to reveal spoilers to each other.

"It's getting late; you're welcome to stay in the guest room," invites Amy.

"Actually mum, I think it would be best if we stayed in the Tardis tonight. Wouldn't want the noise to keep you up", River said with a knowing wink.

"Ok, well at least move the Tardis from the street to the back garden," said Amy.

"Sure no problem," says the Doctor.

"I'll assist you," adds River.

Upon entering the Tardis he quickly throws his jacket on the rack by the door as he and River hurriedly operate the controls. Before the Tardis even dematerializes he grabs River by the waist and hoists her onto the console. Her bum is perched near the edge as he stands in front of her leaning in. They start kissing hungrily as she quickly pushes the braces off his shoulders and then proceeds to unbutton his shirt. Meanwhile his hands have inched up under her dress and our now rest on her upper thighs. At that moment the door opens and they hear Amy's voice, "Doc-tor ….. Ooh, sorry."

The Doctor's hands hurriedly move to the console "What is it Pond?" he says breaking the kiss but still not taking his eyes off River.

"Just wanted to let you know to not be too early in the morning."

"Don't worry we won't be mother", River replies not taking her eyes off her husband.

"Good night, Pond," he says somewhat exasperatedly.

Amy quickly closes the Tardis door. "They certainly don't waste any time", she says to her husband.

"Well they are still kinda newlyweds," says Rory.

Meanwhile… later in the Tardis.

"Ooh, that was a clever idea that time loop." River says praising her husband.

"Yes, so glad I had that set up. I think the Tardis rather enjoyed it, too. The trick was initiating it at just the right time," replied the Doctor still holding her close.

"Ready for round two?" River asks.

Without hesitation he says, "Geronimo!"


End file.
